Nightmare
by Empress Of The Tale
Summary: Sometimes a nice dream can turn into one hell of a nightmare. Poor Naruto has to learn that the hard way, but at least he has Sasuke there to make things better again.


Despite being full the moons could not illuminate the shadow heavy forest

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is totally mine! I tells ya! I bought him yesterday!

**Authors Note**: Hm. An older bit of writing I figured I'd post. Um…. Yeah. Not sure if I like it at all.

xD

**Nightmare**

Despite being full the moon could not illuminate the shadow heavy forest. Mist curled amongst the trees trunks and twined around bare legs. A blonde haired young man stared up at that far-away moon, a wistful look in his sapphire eyes; as if he wished to simply soar up into the sky.

Why he was naked Naruto wasn't entirely sure. Though he assumed he must have been sleepwalking and had somehow managed to peel off his boxers during his walk through the forest. The shadows that surrounded him deepened as a dense cloud crossed over the moon. His breath caught in his throat as he was engulfed in darkness that made his skin crawl nervously.

Time to go back to camp.

A cold hand on his back stopped him before he could turn around. Naruto's muscles tensed. There was a hot breath against his neck. A quiver ran down his spine at the sensation and for some odd reason he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Who was it? There was no chakra for him to recognize. He tried to turn his head to look but another hand stopped him, entwining in his hair and holding his head still.

At that he probably should have been worried but the hand that was making light circles on his back was too enticing. Something that felt this good couldn't hurt, right? He deserved this little indulgence.

The hand left his hair and moved to his shoulder, long nails digging lightly into his skin. Was it a woman? Warm lips pressed against the back of his neck, sucking at his skin playfully. Naruto quivered all over as he was touched. It felt so good. All he wanted right now was to turn around and grab whoever it was and force them to the ground for some sweaty fun, but his unseen friend didn't want that. No matter, Naruto could play this game. He would be patient.

The hand on his shoulder now moved to travel down his back before slipping around to his firm stomach. Trails of kisses were planted upon his neck as the hand on his belly moved slowly up and down.

Naruto's breathing was becoming erratic. Heat pooled between his legs and he realized that he was getting seriously hard. There was a light chuckle, as someone else seemed to notice as well. A naked body pressed firmly against his back, both hands now moving towards the tender lower region of Naruto's anatomy.

Well, mystery solved. It was a guy. Yep, a very excited guy, judging by the hardness now pressed against Naruto's behind.

A small moan escaped him as finger teased the inside of his thigh. More, he wanted much more than this. He leaned back against the body behind him, trying to encourage him to go further. His hands were itching to get into the action but he managed to hold himself back.

Finally one hand gripped his dick firmly and Naruto could almost feel the smirk on the lips that were currently pressed against his shoulder. He gave a hearty moan and wriggled a little. The only thoughts his mushy desire filled mind could manage were possible scenes of the next few minutes and they only made his even more aroused. His mind became a puddle.

"Mm. You're such a tasty thing Naruto."

That silky voice was strangely familiar and made him frown as he tried to figure out whom it was. He turned his head, meeting no resistance this time and met a purple snake eyed gaze. Pale lips opened, a long pink tongue slithering out. It travelled from his neck and up his cheek, leaving a slimy trail of saliva.

Naruto felt himself go cold, his previously aroused dick now falling limp and trying to curl up out of existence. His stomach gave a nauseous turn. Blue eyes were wide, like a deer staring into headlights.

Oh. My. God.

The tip of the tongue flicked against the corner of his mouth.

"Could I have your body Naruto-kun?"

Naruto screamed.

--

Naruto jolted awake, that scream caught in the back of his throat. Covered with sweat his took in a harsh breath. Memories of the nightmare rushed back at him, making him cringe. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Yuuuuuuuck!"

Face scrunched up in distaste and body tingling unpleasantly, Naruto turned around on his side and reached out for the pale body next to him. "Suuuke." He whined, dragging the other man closer to him and then burying his face in between a pale neck and shoulder.

Susuke squirmed in Naruto's grasp, woken from pleasant dreams. "Wassa madder?" He muttered groggily, attempting an annoyed frown that failed in his half asleep daze.

"Nightmare."

"Hn. Go back to sleep."

"Nah."

Susuke managed the frown this time. "Naru – Oh… Oooh."

The tactical placement of a hand and then gentle flicker of a tongue against his neck silenced his complaints. In seconds he was wide-awake and in quite the good mood. Well now, if he was going to be woken up in the middle of the night he needed some compensation.

"Come here Naruto. I'll help you forget your nightmare."


End file.
